epic_heroes_unleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Heroes Unleashed Wiki:Iron Man
Iron Man Real identity Walter (prefers Davey) Occupation: Middle School Student 8th grade Gender Male Eyes: Blue Hair: Brown Age: 14 Place of Birth: Powers Regenerative Healing Factor Super Human Intellect: The Extremis virus grants him super human intellect Equipment Ark Reactor in Chest: The arc reactor is a type of fusion power generating device Designed by Davey. This design was created by Davey to power a life-saving electromagnet in his chest. Is a round device in his chest that gives of constant soft bright green light. Mark 1 Armor armor is large and bulky and hard to move in but it is heavily armored with only basic software needed to move the motors and for targeting it has a machine gun on one arm but no other weapons and is capable of flight but not for that long it has no heads up display and it uses the first ark reactor that Davey made to keep himself alive. it does not use the reactors power well but it was used to escape so the is not a surprise it is very low tech compared to the newer armor and it is a dull grey color. Mark 2 Armor The main focus of the Mark II was to update the armor with advanced construction and material with a focus to greatly enhancing its flight capabilities. Stripping down the Mark I suit to its basics, with the aid of modern resources and computer aided design, Davey was able to make the armor both much more streamlined while including massively more complex systems. Compared to the oversized clunky electronically "dumb" Mark I, the Mark II featured a highly advanced compact computer system with extensive sensor systems linked to holographic heads-up display in the helmet, Davey’s personal AI SREEVE being able to interface with it and provide verbal warnings and system status updates. The outer surface of the armor was a low gloss black. The majority of the panels on the suit were articulated to serve as control surfaces in flight, but main flight stabilization came from repulsors installed on the palms of each hand. Apart from the possible use of hand repulsors as weapons, the Mark II was not revealed to have any weaponry installed. The main flaws of the Mark II discovered by Davey on his first test flight were icing at high altitude, system reaction time and power supply issues, which swiftly lead to the revised Mark III, adding a gold-titanium alloy to prevent freezing. Mark 3 Armor The third and most powerful of the first three created by Davey. It makes the wearer extraordinarily strong, and resistant to damage even from tank shells and rockets. The Mark III armor was designed and created by Davey Montague after he discovered both the Mark II's icing flaw as well as a short in its power source. It features even more articulation and sleekness of design than the Mark II armor, as well as a black colored gold-titanium alloy shell and an upgraded power generation unit. Equipped with two palm repulsors used for flight control, melee and long distance weapons. Also equipped with an array of missiles with a targeting system run by SREEVE. The suit is powered by a miniaturized arc reactor which is also used to keep the shrapnel from entering his heart. when the armor is in use the heads up display is a pale green color to the left is the energy in the ark reactor and in the middle when in flight is the altimeter and on the right is the G.P.S system and under the G.P.S map is the statistics of the armor and the damage to each part and not to mention the AI SREEVE is also talking and helping with systems. It is mostly black with the face plate being a dark red with no mouth grooves , the shoulders are close to the body and form fitting and is the same red as is the armor up to the elbows the chest piece is also red as well as the armor from the knee's down. the gauntlets are stream lined and dark red with a blade on the side used for stability and to cut most metals the blade come out a an angle starting from below the hand to about two inches out from the arm ending at the elbow. It is about a foot long and about two inches long at the farthest point and right next to the arm at the start and capable of folding into the gauntlet without a trace. There are repulsors in both the palm of the gauntlets and the middle of the boots used for flight and long range fire. Armor powers Repulsor Rays: The armor's primary energy weapon. A particle beam weapon, standard equipment in the palm gauntlets; can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. It's damage potential is extremely lethal, from being able to go through 2 inches of steel like paper to blasting a hole through a mountain. They can be powered up to make a larger beam or a Full Form Repulsor Ray, which does 360 degrees of attacks. Unibeam: A powerful searchlight, capable of projecting beams in virtually every light spectrum. Also used as a powerful weapon that can destroy anything in its path. It fires a boosted form of the Monobeam with some Arc Reactor energy backing it up. Gauntlet Blades Sensor Array: Known sensors include radar/lidar, night vision, and physiological/medical scans that allow Stark to take and monitor the vitals of other people, including heart and brain scans. These scans also provided Davey with real-time personal physiological data. They are also capable of an all-environmental scan for atmospheric content or life forms--including astral energy projections. Override: When required, armor systems including strength amplification, durability amplification, and repulsor intensity can be greatly increased, by bypassing safety circuits and limiters. However, there is a chance that this can result in a complete system failure of the armor. The range of the Override can be controlled as only reaching his very limit and staying at it for a long time will cause a system failure. This range goes from a safe 800% to 3200%, up to a very dangerous 5000%. Superhuman Strength: He is capable of lifting up to 100 tons when wearing his armor and can achieve higher levels of strength when powered by a sufficient source but creates a heavy drain on his suits power supply. Superhuman Speed: Even when not traveling for extended distances, the armor enables the wearer to move and react at high speeds but the faster the speed the bigger and faster the energy drain.